


恶习

by yeche



Series: 西团 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeche/pseuds/yeche
Summary: 库洛洛的坏习惯
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: 西团 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587301
Kudos: 10





	恶习

西索不是被香烟的味道呛醒的。

要解释的话，只能够说是突如其来的心血来潮——西索清醒得向来很快，眯了眯眼睛，他很快确信唤醒自己的是一种美妙的预感。

半身赤裸的库洛洛正在他身旁吸烟，他一定是开了窗户，透进来的夜风甜得像露水。他的双眼放空，看起来并不像是在沉思，但即使是发呆，也并没有任何一种表情能在他脸上显得傻气。

这段时间配不上这样的美丽。库洛洛呼气的时候侧过脸，月光与弥散的雾在苍白的皮肤上牵起一阵变换的光。那么生动的黑与白、和在那之间的东西，摇动着，刻下被偏爱的、宗教式的阴影。

难道不是很不公平吗？他在夜晚熠熠发光。

西索本可以就这样看到日出，但他突然又不乐意了。他想扰乱这个空间，想把库洛洛从他的静谧中拽出来。

“我不知道你抽烟。”

西索突然开口说，语气还是他以往调情似的不正经。他了解自己的每一处优点，知道他的嗓音在刚起床时会听起来撩人得恰到好处，但到了库洛洛这里，这些都是不确定的。或许这正是他对他如此着迷的理由所在。

库洛洛绝对没有察觉到他是醒着的，但他转过头的时候却看不出一点讶异。他的眼睛在西索脸上多停留了一点——只有一点。

“我吵醒你了？”

他似乎打算掐灭烟头，这种礼貌并非虚伪，却同样恼人。西索按下库洛洛的手，取过他的香烟。

它燃烧得更剧烈了，西索从未喜欢过这种味道，更何况吸烟会破坏他牙齿的完美。但此时此刻这种想法突然变得如斯诱人，于是他一边看着库洛洛的眼睛，一边就着烟嘴，第一次尝试了这种会让人短命的消耗品。

他很快开始疑惑以库洛洛一贯的口味，怎么会喜欢上这种不顺服的口感。他觉不出这和吸上一口硝烟有什么区别，但同样是热烈的疼，因为现在的气氛，很快就能转变成性感的疼痛，而西索本来就是驯服痛苦的行家。

“嗯……“

西索吐出烟，越过库洛洛的身体，把它掐灭在床头柜上，而后就这么伏在他身上说：“我以为你只喜欢甜的呢。”

“谈不上喜欢，这只是个习惯而已。”

库洛洛平静地回答道。他有时候看起来简直是无欲的，可眼睛深处的某种东西又显示出他并非毫无兴趣。

他微微偏过头，垂下的眼睫纯真无暇，西索在发间感受到他的手指，于是欣然地迎接了一个亲吻。那是个温软的、克制的吻，甜得让人心甘情愿为之窒息，和他们唇间残存的辛辣香味并不搭调，但矛盾在库洛洛身上看起来那么美。

库洛洛在接吻的时候也睁着眼睛——好像他贪婪得一刻也不想把它们合上。暴露在那道目光下的感觉令西索近乎战栗，他兴味盎然地看着他、剖析着他，那双因为纯粹的黑、反而倒映出沁蓝夜色的可爱的眼，衬得刀锋如此仁慈——他在把脖颈暴露给一条美丽的毒蛇。

甜美的酸痛扼住了西索的喉咙，库洛洛分开了他们的嘴唇，西索贴着他的吐息发出一声短促的呻吟。

库洛洛弯了弯眼睛——那是他的笑容，他温柔的手指爱抚着西索的颈侧，缠绵了一小会儿，似乎又想起了片刻前的话题。

“我曾经戒掉过一次。“他说。


End file.
